Banned music in the meetings
by Hetaliambydd
Summary: Songs that are banned from the meetings twoshot
1. Chapter 1

**idk I was just watching some APH amv's and i just had this idea**

 ***()()()***

1\. What dose the fox say.

Reasons: The Nordics will start to sing it to annoy Norway and it will bring a heated discussion on what dose foxes actually say ending with Norway casting his trolls onto everyone.

2\. Gandam style.

Reasons: Korea will jump onto the table and start dancing and singing the song driving the Asian countries mad aswell America, Prussia, Denmark, Spain and France will join in.

3\. Gentle man.

Reasons: Korea will jump onto the table and start dancing and singing the song driving the Asian countries mad aswell America, Prussia, Denmark, Spain and France will join in.

4\. Any K-pop song

Reasons: Korea will jump onto the table and start dancing and singing the song driving the Asian countries mad aswell America, Prussia, Denmark, Spain and France will join in.

5\. We will rock you.

Reasons: People will try to sing it,fail, and making England show them how to sing it while bringing a guitar out of nowhere and jumping onto the table and rocking out the song.

7\. Doctor who theme.

Reasons: England will start fanboying along with Scotland, Ireland, North Ireland and Wales.

8\. Harry potter theme.

Reasons: England will start fanboying along with Scotland, Ireland, North Ireland and Wales.

9\. Rap God.

Reasons: Everyone will try to do the really fast part and fail miserably therefore annoying everyone and everything.

10\. Wrecking ball.

Reasons: America will start singing obnoxiously and find any rope to swing on it to sing the famous lines, he will also strip so it's not all that bad (especially for England ~u•)

11\. German sparkle party

Reasons: Prussia ripping his clothes to magically reveal his sparkly clothes and biggest Germany to do it while singing it and dancing to it.

12\. Numa Numa

Reasons: Romania will ...'Wait why are we banning this he is such a cinnomen roll?'*remember last time Bulgaria fainted for how cute he was, Hungary was shell shocked for months!*

Basically he is too cute

 ***()()()***

 **Just a short oneshot for yee guys to hold ya over =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys turns out this is gunna be a two parter !**

 **A wonderful person has told me a few songs I have missed so I'm going to make a part two to make it up ≥u0**

 ***()()()***

1\. American idiot.

Reasons: America will go through the 5 stages of grief, nobody knows why but every one gets tried of it because it happens often the song just magically starts.

2\. Canadian idiot.

Reasons: America really loved the song but a poltergeist kept happening when the song was played, it terrified everyone to no end.

3\. Viva la vida.

Reasons: England will start ether being nostalgic or start crying. Everyone has agreed that this song perfectly discribes England so it was made his theme.

4\. Sexy back.

Reasons: France loves this song and will start striping along with the rest of the btt. It really bothers everyone especially England.

5\. Too sexy for my shirt.

Reasons: France loves this song and will start stripping along with the rest of the btt. It really bothers England.

6\. Im sexy and i know it.

Reasons: France loves this song and will start striping along with the rest of the btt. It really bothers England.

7: Any song that has sexy in the name of it.

Reasons: France loves these songs and will start striping along with the rest of the btt. It really bothers England.

8\. Kung fu fighting.

Reasons: The awesome trio will try to do some Kung . then ending in China showing them what _**true**_ Kung fu is.

9\. Fabulous.

Reasons: Sweden will get really into it, after all he's the country that pewdiepie is from aswell with the rest of the childish countries. Rest not so much.

10\. Attack on Titan theme.

Reasons: America will bet Germany to sing it or Prussia will gladly do it, aswell the otaku trio will fanboy.

11\. Justin biber.

Reasons: everyone hates him. Everyone will try to kill the thing producing the music. Basically all hell will break loose.

12\. Dubstep:

Reasons: America will ask who made this, then England will tell him dubstep was made In the UK, and America have a brain meltdown.

 ***()()()***

 **I hope this is too your liking u3u**


	3. Chapter 3

**ok dude the one called guest chill~ loads of people do this type of fanfiction so just chill~**

 **And if you want a story so bad here~**

 **Mi welais jac y do**

 **Yn eistedd ar ben to,**

 **Hefo het wen ar ei pen**

 **A dwy does bren,**

 **Ho ho ho ho ho!**

 **Or**

 **Dau ci bach yn mundane I'd coed,**

 **Esgid newydd am bob troed;**

 **Dau ci bach yn dwad yn adre**

 **Wendi Collin un o'u sigdie**

 **Dau ci bach..**

 **There ya go some Welsh stories or children's rhymes! They have been in all of my childhood and there already loads more! I think some people should get to know our culture more after all Welsh is a dying language. Learn it and be cool like Welsh is one of the hardest languages in the world! (Most likely because of all the god damm plurals)**

 **But if you what a real story here fine! (Meanie!)**

 **There is a song called pwy di pwy it's a Welsh song so I'll make a story out of that!**

 ***()()()***

it was a world meeting, held in Wales for once and he was happy it's not often they have it in the UK let alone In Wales!

Everything was going good untill England's phone ran and a song Wales never expected in the whole wide world was his ring tone

 _Pwy di pwy?!_

 _Pwy di pwy?!_

Wales Instincts took over so he jumped onto the table and started to sing along, the Ireland twins and Scotland had a mischievous smirk the joined him, England was like why not and danced with them

 ***()()()***

 **I did it**

 **Now stop bothering me or else I'll only speak Welsh and you'll have to** **Google translate it and Google is absolutely shit at Welsh! So you'll look stupid! Haha like who knows I could like say washing machine and you'll probably thin I said microwave! HA! As if!**


End file.
